The goal of this project is to develop monoclonal antibodies as a new treatment modality for human leukemia and lymphoma. We have produced and prepared monoclonal antibodies suitable for administration to patients. We are conducting three separate clinical trials: one for patients with cutaneous T-cell lymphoma with anti-T cell antibodies, one for patients with T-cell acute lymphocyte leukemia with anti-T cell antibodies, and one for patients with B-cell lymphoma with custom-prepared anti-idiotype antibodies. The emphasis in this series of trials is to define the critical problems in the use of monoclonal antibodies for therapy and to solve these problems. Eight new patients have been treated with anti-idiotype antibodies. We have seen several beneficial responses. (LB)